guantanmofandomcom-20200214-history
Shahzada (Guantanamo Bay detainee 952)
| place_of_birth = Belanday, Afghanistan | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 952 | group = | alias = | charge = No charge (held in extrajudicial detention) | penalty = | status = Cleared, determined never to have been an "enemy combatant" in the first place | occupation = landowner | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Hajji Shahzada is a citizen of Afghanistan who was held in extrajudicial detention in the United States Guantanamo Bay detention camps, in Cuba. Shahzada's Guantanamo Internment Serial Number was 952. Joint Task Force Guantanamo counter-terrorism analysts estimate that Shahzada was born in 1959, in Belanday, Afghanistan. Guantanamo detainee Abdullah Khan's Combatant Status Review Tribunal dossier contains a letter from Shahzada. | title=Summarized Detainee Sworn Statement (ISN 950) part 1 | date=date redacted | pages=pages 59–63 | author=OARDEC | publisher=United States Department of Defense | accessdate=2008-03-26 }} | title=Summarized Detainee Sworn Statement (ISN 950) part 2 | date=date redacted | pages=pages 14–20 | author=OARDEC | publisher=United States Department of Defense | accessdate=2008-03-26 }} Khan was arrested while he was a guest of Shahzada. Combatant Status Review Tribunal s were held in a trailer the size of a large RV. The captive sat on a plastic garden chair, with his hands and feet shackled to a bolt in the floor.Guantánamo Prisoners Getting Their Day, but Hardly in Court, New York Times, November 11, 2004 - mirrorInside the Guantánamo Bay hearings: Barbarian "Justice" dispensed by KGB-style "military tribunals", Financial Times, December 11, 2004 Three chairs were reserved for members of the press, but only 37 of the 574 Tribunals were observed. ]] Initially the Bush administration asserted that they could withhold all the protections of the Geneva Conventions to captives from the war on terror. This policy was challenged before the Judicial branch. Critics argued that the USA could not evade its obligation to conduct a competent tribunals to determine whether captives are, or are not, entitled to the protections of prisoner of war status. Subsequently the Department of Defense instituted the Combatant Status Review Tribunals. The Tribunals, however, were not authorized to determine whether the captives were lawful combatants -- rather they were merely empowered to make a recommendation as to whether the captive had previously been correctly determined to match the Bush administration's definition of an enemy combatant. Summary of Evidence memo A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Haji Shah Zada's Combatant Status Review Tribunal, on 12 January 2005. The memo listed the following allegations against him: Transcript Shahzada chose to participate in his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. | title=Summarized Unswon Detainee Statement (ISN 952) | date=date redacted | pages=pages 88–96 | author=OARDEC | publisher=United States Department of Defense | accessdate=2008-03-26 }} On March 3, 2006, in response to a court order from Jed Rakoff the Department of Defense published a nine page summarized transcripts from his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. Determined not to have been an Enemy Combatant The Washington Post reports that Shahzada was one of 38 detainees who was determined not to have been an enemy combatant during his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. They report that Shahzada has been released. The Department of Defense refers to these men as No Longer Enemy Combatants. References Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released Category:Living people Category:1959 births Category:Year of birth uncertain Category:Exonerated terrorism suspects